


La neige qui fond et les premières fleurs

by BlackAngelis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Forgiveness, Happy birthday Almayen, Healing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis
Summary: Jaime ne meurt pas pendant la bataille de Port-Réal.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 8





	La neige qui fond et les premières fleurs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almayen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/gifts).



> Bonjour !
> 
> Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier puisque c'est l'anniversaire d'Almayen ! J'ai donc enfin écrit ce texte Braime que je t'avais promis et qui répond à ton cap ou pas cap dont je remets le sublime intitulé ici : "cap ou pas cap de faire un Braime mais où tu ne tues pas Jaime, où ils sont heureux, bref, où mon coeur n'est pas détruit ?".
> 
> Je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire cher petit poulpe :D. Je suis ne suis pas trop sûre de moi vu que je suis loin d'être une spécialiste du Braime alors j'espère que cet OS fix-it de la saison 8 te plaira, j'y ai mis tout mon coeur :). Le titre est inspiré d'un vers du poème Je t'aime de Paul Eluard.
> 
> Je dédie également ce texte à tous les shippers Braime qui auraient aimé une autre fin pour Jaime et Brienne :).
> 
> Un grand merci à House of the Lion pour avoir relu cet OS pour moi !

Quand Jaime Lannister ouvrit les yeux et fut ébloui par la lumière après des jours ou une éternité d'obscurité, il ne ressentait rien.

Ni peur d'être dans un endroit inconnu, ni soulagement d'être vivant, ces émotions qui pourtant étaient là, tout au fond de son cœur – loin, bien trop loin. La lumière du soleil couchant lui parut trop vive, trop agressive, ce ciel rouge sang dont il avait la couleur en horreur lui donnait envie de replonger dans les méandres de l'inconscience et de sombrer, sombrer, sombrer pour le restant de ses jours.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Ses souvenirs affleuraient à la lisière de sa conscience mais Jaime les repoussa avec une étrange rage désespérée.

Il ne voulait pas se souvenir.

Il avait _beaucoup trop peur_ de se souvenir.

Il se surprit à prier les Sept pour que ces fragments douloureux restent à distance, pour qu'ils se dissolvent dans l'océan de sa mémoire et ne reviennent jamais le hanter.

Cela ne servit à rien, bien sûr.

Les Sept n'avaient jamais entendu ses prières. Ils se moquaient de ses tracas, de ses tourments, de ses souffrances, ils avaient laissé un continent entier lui cracher dessus pour un crime qui n'en était pas vraiment un, ils avaient laissé le fier lion doré qu'il était autrefois se changer en animal faible et boiteux, un félin grisonnant qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même – un félin qui n'aurait peut-être pas dû survivre.

Des images lui revenaient. Winterfell, la reine dragon, la fin de Port-Réal, Cersei... tout ça se mélangeait en un tourbillon sans fin duquel il essayait en vain de s'extirper.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes d'égarement, Jaime parvint à trouver la force de s'intéresser à son environnement. Il ne connaissait pas cette chambre, il ne connaissait pas ce lit sur lequel il était allongé et, en un sens, il avait l'impression de ne plus se connaître lui-même.

Réfléchir lui demandait trop d'énergie. C'est pourquoi il ne se posa pas de questions quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une silhouette bien trop familière s'aventura dans la pièce.

« Tu es réveillé. »

La voix de Brienne était froide, peut-être aussi froide que les neiges du Nord qu'ils avaient souillées de leur sang et de leurs larmes.

Peut-être aussi froide que lui l'avait été lorsqu'il était parti sans un regard en arrière.

Les souvenirs remontaient le fleuve de son esprit sans guère se laisser ralentir par les quelques faibles tentatives qu'il fit pour les arrêter.

_Elle est haïssable, et je le suis moi aussi._

Oui, Jaime Lannister était haïssable, et Brienne semblait s'en être souvenue – toute la chaleur avec laquelle elle l'avait jadis regardé s'était évaporée, dévorée par sa trahison glaciale et l'hiver de chagrin à laquelle il l'avait condamnée.

Jaime ouvrit la bouche et chercha désespérément quelque chose à répondre. Des questions lui brûlaient les lèvres.

Il garda le silence.

Lorsque les mains de Brienne soulevèrent sa chemise, il sursauta, et puis fronça les sourcils lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les bandages qui enserraient son ventre.

 _Euron_ , se souvint-il.

Constatant qu'il ne se décidait toujours pas à prendre la parole, ce fut Brienne qui se résigna à le faire. Elle fuyait son regard.

« Ton frère t'a retrouvé sous les décombres du Donjon Rouge. Tu étais aux portes de la mort... tu as failli y passer, d'ailleurs. Si Daenerys avait appris ta survie, elle t'aurait sans doute jeté en pâture à son dragon. »

Sa voix ne manifestait toujours aucune émotion et, à bien y réfléchir, Jaime aurait préféré qu'elle se mette à crier pour ne plus ressentir cet insupportable sentiment de vide.

« Nous avons réussi à te faire sortir de Port-Réal sans que personne ne l'apprenne – ceci s'approche sans doute d'un miracle. »

« Où sommes-nous ? »

Jaime eut l'impression qu'un étranger habitait son corps et avait prononcé ces mots à sa place, comme si le vrai Jaime n'était plus là, comme s'il était mort sous ces décombres dont il n'aurait peut-être jamais dû être libéré – il ignorait qui se trouvait assis sur ce lit, qui était poignardé par les éclats de glace dans les yeux de Brienne.

« Sur Torth, » répondit-elle simplement, presque comme si c'était une évidence. « Ta blessure était sérieuse. Tu as passé plusieurs jours à délirer, même si tu ne t'en souviens probablement pas. »

Une pierre lui tomba dans l'estomac.

Brienne l'avait emmené sur Torth.

Brienne l'avait emmené _chez elle_.

Malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle avait accepté de l'aider, elle avait accepté de se mettre en danger en le dissimulant au feu dévastateur du dragon.

_Elle est haïssable, et je le suis moi aussi._

Jaime était haïssable et Brienne lui avait sauvé la vie.

Les remerciements qu'il voulait prononcer restèrent à l'état de simples pensées, des choses non-dites qui semblaient aussi irréelles que ces quelques semaines où ils s'étaient entraînés côte à côté, où ils s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre, où ils s'étaient regardés avec des petites flammes dans les yeux – où, peut-être, ils s'étaient aimés.

Il ne restait rien de tout ça, désormais, ses mots acérés avaient brutalement mis fin à ces instants hors du temps et les avaient changés en un tragique désert de glace.

Parce qu'il était haïssable et le demeurerait jusqu'au bout, Jaime commença à formuler une question.

« Est-ce que... »

Parce qu'il n'était qu'un lâche, il ne la termina pas.

Parce qu'elle le connaissait, parce qu'elle savait exactement ce que contenait son cœur, Brienne planta son regard dans le sien et répondit.

« Ta sœur n'a pas survécu. »

Jaime accusa le coup en silence. Il ne ressentait toujours rien, alors il ne pleura pas et se contenta de hocher la tête.

Brienne se leva et, pour la première fois, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tristesse s'empara des traits de son visage.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolée, Jaime. »

Et il savait qu'elle était sincère, il le savait parce que Brienne était ce qu'il ne serait jamais.

Quelqu'un de bien.

« Repose-toi. »

Il la regarda quitter la pièce sans chercher à la retenir. Dehors, le soleil finissait de disparaître, englouti par la mer saphir sur laquelle commençaient à se refléter les étoiles.

Lorsque Jaime s'allongea et ferma les yeux, il se demanda si son cœur avait lui aussi été englouti, ou plutôt écrasé – exactement comme Cersei.

Il versa quelques larmes avant de sombrer dans un sommeil lourd et agité.

.

Peut-être qu'il avait encore un cœur, tout compte fait, peut-être qu'il pouvait toujours éprouver des émotions.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont Jaime se réjouissait.

.

Lorsque l'aube colora le ciel d'une jolie couleur rose, Jaime fut réveillé par deux domestiques qui venaient changer ses bandages. Il ne put retenir une grimace en voyant pour la première fois sa blessure. Il se demandait comment il avait pu survivre, pourquoi il n'était pas mort sous ces foutues pierres, pourquoi les dieux lui avaient permis de s'en sortir.

Peut-être avaient-ils tout simplement trouvé là un nouveau moyen de le torturer.

Les domestiques ne croisèrent pas une fois son regard. Cela n'aurait pas dû l'affecter et pourtant il ressentit comme un coup au cœur, ce cœur qui ne lui avait pas fait la grâce de bien vouloir s'arrêter de battre en même temps que celui de sa jumelle.

Lorsque Brienne entra dans la chambre un peu plus tard, il avait les poings crispés et gardait le regard obstinément tourné vers le sol.

Un paria. C'était ce qu'il était, désormais – non, c'était ce qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'être. Et ça faisait _mal_.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda Brienne après quelques secondes passées à l'observer.

Jaime releva la tête et acquiesça.

« Viens. »

Son regard était lointain lorsqu'elle lui offrit son bras. L'idée d'affirmer qu'il était capable de marcher seul lui traversa brièvement l'esprit.

Elle fondit lorsqu'il se mit sur ses pieds et tourna de l'oeil, exactement comme un flocon de neige.

Jaime sentit Brienne frissonner lorsque sa peau rentra en contact avec la sienne. Il ignorait qui du froid ou de l'émotion était responsable. Il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.

Le moindre pas lui demandait un effort considérable et Jaime se demanda à plusieurs reprises s'il n'allait pas s'effondrer.

Brienne passa un bras autour de sa taille pour mieux le soutenir.

« Ça va aller ? »

S'en souciait-elle vraiment ou se montrait-elle tout simplement polie ?

« Je crois... »

Les domestiques qu'ils croisèrent sur leur chemin baissèrent la tête.

« Personne ici ne révélera ta présence à la reine dragon, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. »

« Je n'y avais même pas pensé, » avoua t-il en toute honnêteté.

Mais cette mention de Daenerys Targaryen et de la folie sanguinaire dans ses yeux violets avait réveillé une autre inquiétude chez lui, comme un poison pernicieux qui s'était mis à courir dans ses veines et qui souillait son sang maudit.

« Est-ce que tu sais si... Tyrion... »

Pour la première fois, la peur embrasa son cœur plus rapidement que le feu du dragon n'avait embrasé Port-Réal.

Ce n'était pas pour lui-même que Jaime avait peur, il avait la sensation d'être à moitié mort, regrettait sans doute même de ne pas l'être, mais Tyrion... Tyrion...

« Je ne sais pas... je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe à Port-Réal, » avoua Brienne.

Elle aussi semblait inquiète et Jaime crut deviner le souvenir des cendres dans ses yeux saphir.

Il se demanda si elle voyait de la poussière dans les siens, quelque chose de gris, triste et incolore, quelque chose qui n'avait pas de saveur, quelque chose qui ne présentait aucun intérêt.

Ce fut lorsqu'ils atteignirent tant bien que mal les cuisines que Jaime se rendit compte à quel point il était affamé. Brienne le regarda manger en silence, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda t-elle lorsqu'il eut terminé.

Il acquiesça. Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre en silence. Lorsqu'il s'effondra sur son lit, il était épuisé, même s'il n'avait fait que quelques pas – exactement comme s'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

C'était peut-être ce qu'il était devenu, au fond. Une ombre. Un pâle reflet de la personne que fut un jour Jaime Lannister, un reflet qui n'avait plus rien, plus de pouvoir, plus de sœur, et peut-être plus de petit frère.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Cersei était morte. Tyrion l'était peut-être.

Jaime était seul.

Les lions solitaires n'ont besoin que d'une seule chose : qu'on veuille bien les laisser mourir en paix.

« Non, c'est bon. »

Brienne hésita. Jaime détourna les yeux.

Elle comprit qu'il la congédiait et sortit.

Il en fut plus peiné qu'il ne voulut bien se l'admettre.

.

Brienne ne le laissa pas mourir en paix, bien sûr.

Chaque matin, elle se présenta dans sa chambre et lui offrit son bras pour qu'il s'appuie sur elle. Et chaque matin, il le saisit bien malgré lui. Au moins, quand il marchait, il pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que ses sombres pensées.

Brienne lui fit visiter le château quand il eut assez récupéré pour pouvoir se déplacer plus longtemps. Jaime observa d'un œil distrait ces couloirs et ces pièces où il sentait qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un étranger.

Ils parlaient très peu et n'échangeaient qu'un mot de temps à autre. Où étaient donc passées les soirées qu'ils passaient pressés l'un contre l'autre à se murmurer des paroles plus ou moins dénuées de sens ? Avaient-elles seulement été réelles ?

Un matin, Brienne parvint à le convaincre de faire quelques pas à l'extérieur. L'hiver n'avait pas épargné Torth. Une fine couche de neige s'était déposée sur le sol, du givre recouvrait le tronc des arbres qui semblaient presque morts. Jaime sentit à peine le froid qui lui mordait la peau. Ce paysage était à l'image de son cœur – un austère endroit dévasté.

« Tu veux... tu veux qu'on s'approche de l'eau ? » demanda Brienne.

Jaime ne répondit pas. Le murmure des vagues n'éveillait chez lui aucune émotion particulière, pas plus que cette évocation des eaux saphir de Torth.

« Non, » trancha t-il finalement.

Une petite fissure apparut dans les yeux de Brienne, ses yeux saphir, ses yeux qui avaient la même couleur que la mer sous un ciel d'été. Jaime se demanda si son refus l'avait blessée, ne lui posa pas la question – bien sûr qu'il l'avait blessée.

_Elle est haïssable, et je le suis moi aussi._

Il l'avait blessée, il l'avait abandonnée et, à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui, son hideuse trahison devait lui revenir en mémoire.

Jaime se demandait comment elle supportait encore de le regarder.

.

Son corps guérissait.

La blessure sur son abdomen cicatrisait peu à peu, les vilaines coupures qu'il avait sur le visage s'étaient refermées et ses forces lui revenaient. Jaime était désormais capable de marcher sans l'aide de Brienne, ce qui les avait tous les deux grandement soulagés. La rencontre entre leurs deux peaux les enfermait dans une bulle glacée de non-dits, ceux qui n'avaient toujours pas franchi la barrière de leurs lèvres.

Son corps guérissait mais son esprit, lui, se mourrait.

L'étrange apathie dans laquelle il avait été plongé à son réveil s'effaçait, les émotions qu'il avait enfermées malgré lui au plus profond de son cœur se réveillaient.

Tous les soirs, quand plus personne n'était dans les parages pour l'entendre, Jaime se mettait à pleurer.

Il pleurait pour Cersei et leur bébé, la famille qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver.

Il pleurait pour Tyrion, celui qui l'avait libéré et en avait peut-être payé le prix fort.

Il pleurait pour ce qu'il était devenu, un lion diminué, un homme brisé, quelqu'un qui n'avait plus rien, qui n'était plus rien.

Les lions n'étaient pas faits pour vivre seuls et, puisque Jaime avait perdu son troupeau, il était pour ainsi dire mort.

.

Brienne l'observait.

Jaime sentait son regard sur lui lors de leurs promenades quotidiennes, un regard froid et inquisiteur, un regard de reproches. Il faisait semblant de ne pas le voir, ignorait s'il était convaincant, ignorait même s'il s'en souciait.

Il ignorait aussi pourquoi elle s'obstinait à lui rendre visite chaque matin, pourquoi elle insistait pour qu'il se promène avec elle sur l'île. Elle ne lui devait rien du tout, absolument rien, pas alors qu'il l'avait laissée tomber et qu'il lui avait fait tant de mal, et pourtant c'était comme si les saphirs se refusaient à laisser les émeraudes perdre le peu d'éclat qu'elles avaient encore.

Jaime avait l'impression que Brienne attendait quelque chose et, un matin, il comprit que ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

Le ciel était gris. Jaime était assis sur un rocher plat au-dessus d'une colline battue par les vents. Du bout des doigts, il traçait des formes sur la surface recouverte de givre et s'aperçut au bout d'un moment qu'il avait inconsciemment dessiné un lion. Assise à l'autre bout du rocher, Brienne caressait distraitement la lame de Féale. Jaime pouvait sentir son regard dans son dos.

Il se retourna.

« Dis-le. »

De la buée sortait de sa bouche. Il baissa les yeux vers sa main rougie par le froid, regretta de ne pas pouvoir la frotter contre l'autre, celle qui avait disparu alors que Brienne le regardait de ce même regard lointain et méfiant. Il avait renoncé à porter sa main d'or – l'or, c'était Cersei, c'était la gloire des Lannister, c'était la puissance et la richesse.

De tout ça, il ne restait rien, sinon des souvenirs et beaucoup de regrets, tout ça n'était plus que poussières et larmes emportées par le vent et le temps.

La main de Brienne s'immobilisa sur l'épée.

« Dire quoi ? »

C'étaient les premières paroles qu'ils s'échangeaient, ce jour-là, et Jaime souhaitait qu'elles soient les dernières. Il ne voulait pas de cette confrontation, quelque chose qui allait peut-être finir de bousiller son cœur déjà bien trop amoché, il voulait qu'il soit aussi dur que la pierre sur laquelle ils étaient assis, aussi froid que la glace dans les yeux de Brienne, aussi inexistant que sa main droite.

Jaime avait toujours voulu beaucoup de choses, mais il ne les avait que trop rarement obtenues.

« Ce que tu as envie de me dire depuis le premier jour. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Peut-être que Brienne n'avait pas envie d'en parler, au fond, peut-être qu'elle aimait ces non-dits qui avaient fini par devenir plus rassurants que les vérités secrètes, peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas briser le fragile équilibre fait de silence et de regards auquel ils se rattachaient.

Brienne non plus n'avait pas souvent obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. L'une de ces choses était juste devant elle, dans la poitrine de Jaime, le cœur qu'elle avait cru posséder et qu'il lui avait arraché sans le moindre état d'âme, brisant le sien par la même occasion.

Ils ne voulaient pas parler.

Ils le firent, pourtant.

Brienne se leva, fit le tour du rocher et vint se planter devant Jaime.

« Tu m'as laissée. »

Elle ne s'était même pas mise à hurler, et il n'en fut pas vraiment surpris. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Ce n'était même pas un reproche, pas vraiment. Ce n'était qu'un constat, un triste et douloureux constat.

« Tu m'as laissée, » répéta t-elle, comme s'il ne le savait pas, comme s'il n'avait pas conscience d'à quel point il était haïssable. « Je t'ai supplié de rester... je t'ai supplié... »

Elle laissa échapper un rire amer qu'il n'avait jamais entendu chez elle, et cela l'horrifia bien plus que tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire. C'était lui qui était censé être devenu amer, pas Brienne. Brienne était la définition même de l'optimisme, Brienne avait toujours persisté à voir de la lumière chez lui, Brienne pensait qu'il était un homme bon, autrefois – sans doute sa plus grande erreur. Peut-être qu'elle en avait tiré des leçons, mais Jaime ne parvint pas à trouver cela réjouissant.

« Bon sang, Jaime. »

Son masque d'impassibilité se fissura et ses larmes se mirent à couler, exactement comme de la neige fondue.

« Je t'aimais, » lâcha t-elle en essuyant rageusement ces perles d'eau qui manifestaient une émotion qu'elle ne voulait pas éprouver. « Je t'ai tout donné, tout ! Mon âme, mon cœur, mon corps. Je t'aimais depuis si longtemps. Je pensais que tu m'aimais aussi, que ce qui nous unissait voulait dire quelque chose... »

Elle se détourna, comme si elle ne supportait plus de le regarder.

« Et tu es quand même parti. »

« Et je suis parti, » répéta t-il.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'essaya pas de se défendre – cette pensée ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Pour la première fois, il ressentit vraiment à quel point la sensation du givre contre sa paume lui était désagréable.

« Je n'ai aucune justification à te donner, » avoua t-il, et quelque chose qui ressemblait bien à de la culpabilité avait fleuri dans sa voix rauque d'avoir trop peu parlé.

Brienne lui tournait toujours le dos. Le silence s'étira pendant de longues secondes.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, la vision de ses yeux rougis lui fut plus insupportable que tout ce qui était passé devant son regard depuis son réveil.

« J'étais quoi, pour toi ? Un lot de consolation ? Un deuxième choix ? »

« Bien sûr que non. »

La réponse fut automatique, presque inconsciente.

Son cœur lui faisait mal.

Brienne parut ne pas savoir si elle devait le croire ou pas. Elle haussa les épaules et ramassa Féale.

« Brienne ? » lança Jaime alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Elle se figea.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Port-Réal le jour de la bataille ? »

C'était une question qu'il n'avait commencé à se poser que très récemment et pourtant, alors que Brienne s'éloignait de lui, il lui sembla qu'elle était essentielle.

Pourquoi Brienne était-elle venue dans la capitale ?

Elle se retourna et le givre dans ses yeux avait été remplacé par une étrange flamme, une colère couleur saphir qu'il savait mériter.

« A ton avis ? » répondit-elle rageusement.

Lorsqu'elle recommença à s'éloigner, Jaime eut envie de la rappeler une seconde fois mais il n'en trouva pas le courage.

.

Brienne ne vint pas le chercher dans sa chambre, le lendemain, et Jaime ne partit pas à sa recherche. Elle n'avait pas envie de le voir, pourquoi lui imposerait-il sa présence plus que nécessaire ? Le savoir chez elle devait sans doute lui être déjà assez insupportable – il se demanda quand elle se lasserait de sa présence et lui demanderait de partir.

Il renonça à sortir de la pièce et demeura sur son lit, se trouva pathétique lorsqu'il serra son oreiller contre lui pour étouffer le bruit de ses larmes et le vide dans son cœur.

Où était Tyrion, en ce moment ? Qu'avait bien pu faire Daenerys de lui ? Croupissait-il dans une cellule, attendant désespérément une libération qui ne viendrait jamais ? Souffrait-il ? Ou bien était-il déjà mort, son corps pourrissait-il quelque part au milieu des cadavres carbonisés ?

Jaime ne savait pas quel était le pire.

Ce qu'il savait, c'était que son petit frère lui manquait terriblement et qu'il aurait tout donné pour le serrer contre lui et lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Les heures passèrent mais Jaime ne bougea pas. Il se demanda s'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il saute par la fenêtre pour que cessent cette solitude et cette souffrance qui le rongeaient en permanence.

Il ne le fit pas, bien sûr, mais ça n'avait rien étonnant – il était trop lâche pour se suicider.

Pour la première fois, Jaime réalisa à quel point il appréciait se promener avec Brienne, à quel point sa seule présence avait été comme une ancre pour lui, l'illusion que quelqu'un se souciait de lui, que quelqu'un veillait sur lui.

L'illusion était partie en fumée, maintenant, exactement comme Port-Réal.

Il était parti et il n'avait pu fournir aucune excuse à Brienne, aucun remède contre le poison de la trahison qu'il avait glissé dans son cœur. Rien du tout.

Il était haïssable, et elle semblait s'en être enfin aperçue.

Ce qui était bien dommage, c'était que lui s'était enfin aperçu qu'elle lui manquait.

Il était trop tard, maintenant.

.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il quittait sa chambre pour aller trouver quelque chose à manger, il tomba sur Brienne dans les cuisines. Elle lui jeta à peine un regard avant de se replonger dans la lecture d'une lettre.

« Ton frère va bien, » lui apprit-elle.

Le poids du soulagement s'écrasa sur lui. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, sonné.

« La reine dragon a été tuée par Jon Snow quelques heures après la bataille. Jon et Tyrion ont tous les deux été emprisonnés par les Immaculés. Leur procès s'est tenu hier. Bran Stark a été élu roi et Tyrion est devenu sa Main. »

Jaime ne songea pas à quel point tout ceci était ridicule, à quel point il était absolument illogique que Tyrion soit passé du statut d'accusé à celui de Main du roi.

Tyrion était _vivant_. Il respirait, ses émeraudes brillaient toujours, il allait bien, il était vivant et bon sang, ce qu'il était heureux.

Son petit frère était vivant et il allait pouvoir le retrouver.

Jaime ne s'aperçut qu'il souriait que lorsqu'un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Brienne.

« Je suis contente pour toi. »

Son sourire s'effaça vite, cependant – trop vite.

Il se souvenait de la façon dont elle lui souriait, à Winterfell, de la façon dont ses yeux s'illuminaient quand elle le regardait, quand elle se penchait pour l'embrasser.

« Tu n'es pas venue, hier. »

La phrase lui avait échappé malgré lui. Brienne se tendit.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu le remarquerais. »

« Bien sûr que je l'ai remarqué. »

Une fêlure était apparue dans sa voix. Elle haussa les épaules et se tordit les mains, mal à l'aise.

« Je n'avais pas l'impression que tu étais particulièrement heureux que je te traîne à l'extérieur chaque jour. »

C'était de sa faute, bien sûr, parce que lui aussi s'était montré froid et distant, parce qu'il s'était trop concentré sur sa propre souffrance, jusqu'à en oublier celle de Brienne.

« Je l'étais, » avoua t-il. « Même si je n'en avais pas conscience. »

Elle le fixa un long moment mais il s'interdit de se sentir blessé par ses doutes. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait, après tout.

Quelque chose lui donna le courage de parler – peut-être la certitude que Tyrion allait bien ou peut-être cette étrange sensation de neige qui commençait à fondre, juste un peu.

« J'étais sincère, hier. Tu... tu n'étais pas qu'un lot de consolation, pour moi. »

Leurs regards se verrouillèrent. Les émeraudes s'accrochèrent aux saphirs, ou peut-être l'inverse.

« Moi aussi, je t'aimais. »

Son aveu ne provoqua aucune joie chez elle – un léger trouble, tout au plus, ce qui était déjà bien plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Se montrait-il cruel en disant cela ? Ne faisait-il pas que remuer le couteau dans la plaie et raviver une blessure qui n'avait même pas cicatrisé ? Il fallait qu'elle sache, pourtant, il fallait qu'elle sache qu'elle avait su toucher son cœur et son âme, il fallait qu'elle sache que ce qui les avait unis signifiait bien quelque chose.

« Tu m'aimais, » répéta t-elle.

Les regrets étaient perceptibles dans sa voix.

« Tu m'aimais... mais pas assez. Pas assez pour rester. »

Le fantôme de Cersei apparut dans la pièce. Jaime serra les lèvres.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. La vérité était là, juste devant eux. Elle était peut-être laide et sale mais ce n'était que la réalité. Il n'était plus temps de la déformer avec de nouveaux mensonges, de nouvelles blessures.

« Je suis désolé. »

Jaime était sincère, tout comme il avait été sincère lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée, lorsqu'il l'avait déshabillée, lorsqu'il s'était uni à elle. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal, mais comme toujours, ce qu'il voulait n'avait pas compté.

Brienne soupira, comme vaincue.

« Je sais. »

Il lui offrit un pauvre sourire. Elle se leva, fit mine d'hésiter.

« Tu veux venir faire un tour avec moi ? »

Sa voix manquait de chaleur, aucune flamme ne brillait dans ses yeux, et pourtant elle lui tendait la main, encore et toujours, elle acceptait sa présence, elle _recherchait_ sa présence, et pour la première fois depuis son réveil, Jaime songea que tout compte fait, il n'avait peut-être jamais été seul.

.

« Brienne ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je crois... je crois que j'ai envie de m'approcher de l'eau, aujourd'hui. »

.

L'hiver était toujours là. Ni la neige, ni le givre qui recouvraient l'île n'avaient fondu.

Jaime avait moins froid, pourtant.

Il avait laissé tomber Brienne mais Brienne ne l'avait pas laissé tomber. Elle était là, à ses côtés, malgré les larmes et les reproches, elle était là et Jaime savait qu'elle n'allait nulle part.

« Je t'ai suivi, » avoua t-elle un jour. « J'ai quitté Winterfell en espérant te rattraper et te convaincre de faire demi-tour. »

Il l'avait trahie, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble et pourtant elle n'avait pas renoncé – parce qu'elle _l'aimait_.

Elle ne l'avait pas rattrapé, pourtant, et en cet instant, Jaime se demandait ce qu'il se serait passé si elle avait réussi à le faire.

« Pardon, » répéta t-il, honteux. « Tu méritais mieux. Bien mieux. »

Le bruit des vagues avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Pour éviter de le regarder, elle se pencha et plongea une main dans l'eau qui reflétait le gris du ciel. Aucun saphir ne semblait colorer la mer, aujourd'hui.

« Tu es toujours persuadé d'être haïssable, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment peux-tu en douter après ce que je t'ai fait ? »

Brienne haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai jamais été capable de penser rationnellement quand il s'agit de toi. »

Jaime ne sut que répondre. Il n'était même pas certain de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, de s'il y avait seulement quelque chose à comprendre.

Il garda le silence et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

Sa main frôla la sienne lorsqu'il la plongea à son tour dans l'eau.

.

La première fois que Jaime eut l'impression que le printemps revenait fut le jour où un bateau accosta sur l'île.

Lorsqu'il tomba à genoux et serra son petit frère dans son bras, il eut la sensation d'être rentré à la maison.

« Tu m'as manqué, » murmura t-il d'une voix serrée par l'émotion.

Tyrion lui sourit, les yeux humides.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Brienne assistait à la scène en retrait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle finit par s'éloigner, voulant probablement leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Jaime fit faire le tour de l'île à Tyrion en l'écoutant lui parler sa nouvelle vie à Port-Réal, de la reconstruction de la capitale qui allait bientôt débuter et encore d'autres choses, des choses légères, des choses qui ne faisaient pas mal.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord de l'eau et regardèrent les vagues pendant un moment dans un silence reposant qui ne l'était en réalité pas tant que ça.

Le cœur de Jaime était lourd lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« Tyrion ? »

Il leva les yeux vers lui.

« Où est... où est son corps ? »

Il serra les dents. Quelques larmes tombèrent sur le sol, puis d'autres lorsque Tyrion se mit lui aussi à pleurer.

« Je l'ai fait rapatrier à Castral Roc. Je... »

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Jaime tomba à genoux, le prit dans ses bras et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant un long moment.

.

« Tu le reverras bientôt. »

La voix de Brienne se fit optimiste pendant le dîner alors que Jaime touchait à peine à son assiette. Tyrion ne s'était pas attardé, on avait besoin de lui à Port-Réal. Il lui avait proposé de rentrer avec lui.

 _Je ne suis pas prêt_ , avait avoué Jaime.

Il y avait encore des cendres, à Port-Réal, il y avait encore l'odeur de brûlé, il y avait encore cette terreur abominable qu'il avait ressenti alors qu'il se frayait désespérément un chemin vers le Donjon Rouge.

Vers Cersei.

« Jaime ? »

La voix de Brienne le tira de ses pensées et, lorsque le regard de Jaime se plongea dans le sien, il s'aperçut que le monde était devenu flou. Les larmes qu'il se refusait à verser lui brûlaient les yeux mais il tenait bon. Il s'était toujours interdit de pleurer devant Brienne parce qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, parce qu'il était celui qui l'avait fait souffrir, parce qu'il était celui qui était haïssable. Alors, quand il sentit qu'il allait craquer, il amorça un geste pour se lever et quitter la pièce.

Elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Deux bras se refermèrent sur lui, deux bras puissants qui n'avaient nullement l'intention de le laisser partir – pas cette fois.

« Pleure, » murmura Brienne qui avait posé la tête sur son épaule.

Alors Jaime pleura.

Il lui rendit son étreinte et il lui sembla que le printemps était venu faire fondre le barrage de glace qu'il érigeait si habilement entre lui et ses sentiments lorsque Brienne était dans les parages.

Jaime pleura, il pleura vraiment et il pleura longtemps, et pas un seul instant Brienne ne fit mine de vouloir le lâcher. Elle le tenait fermement, elle était l'ancre qui l'empêchait de sombrer, elle était la femme dont il avait brisé le cœur mais qui voulait apaiser le sien et, par tous les dieux, ce que ça faisait du bien de serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras, ce que ça faisait du bien de ne pas se noyer seul dans sa tristesse.

Brienne l'aidait à garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Elle ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il pleurait, peut-être parce qu'elle le savait déjà mais surtout parce que ça n'importait pas.

Elle tenait encore à lui, elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle, alors elle était là. Tout simplement.

Brienne ne s'écarta qu'une fois que les larmes de Jaime avaient cessé de couler. Il baissa la tête, mortifié.

« Pardon. Je... »

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Ne t'excuse pas. Je comprends. »

Le cœur gonflé de reconnaissance, Jaime lui sourit.

Elle lui sourit en retour.

.

Quelques semaines passèrent sans que rien ne change, ou presque. Jaime et Brienne se promenaient ensemble sur l'île recouverte de neige et de givre, ils dînaient ensemble tous les soirs et, parfois, quand Jaime se mettait à pleurer de façon inexplicable, Brienne le serrait contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

Elle, elle ne pleurait jamais – pas quand il était là pour la voir ou l'entendre, en tout cas. Jaime ne l'avait vue pleurer qu'une seule fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

C'était la nuit où il l'avait abandonnée, un souvenir qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

Souvent, Jaime se demandait ce qu'il allait devenir. Combien de temps allait-il rester ici ? Il savait que Brienne ne l'obligerait pas à partir mais il ne voulait pas lui infliger sa présence plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Il savait qu'il devrait partir un jour, mais pour aller où ? A Port-Réal ? Et que ferait-il, là-bas ? Ses jours dorés étaient loin derrière lui. Il n'était plus ce chevalier arrogant et sûr de lui qui croyait que le monde entier était à ses pieds.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il était, désormais.

Un matin, Brienne lui apporta une épée qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir.

« Pleurs-de-Veuve, » souffla t-il en refermant sa main sur le pommeau.

« Tu l'avais laissée à Winterfell. Je l'ai prise avec moi en me lançant à ta poursuite. »

La gorge serrée, il hocha la tête.

« Merci. »

Mal à l'aise, elle haussa les épaules.

« De rien. »

Elle posa une main sur le pommeau de Féale, l'air hésitant.

« Est-ce que... » avança t-elle.

Jaime comprit aussitôt ce qu'elle lui proposait.

Un entraînement.

Exactement comme tous ces matins où ils avaient croisé le fer, à Winterfell. Il se rappelait du fracas que leurs lames faisaient en rentrant en contact, de leurs respirations haletantes.

Il se rappelait du baiser qu'ils échangeaient après avoir terminé.

Jaime n'hésita pas bien longtemps.

« Ne me ménage pas. »

Brienne le regarda bien en face.

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention. »

Leurs yeux s'étaient mis à briller.

.

S'entraîner devint naturellement une autre de leurs routines quotidiennes, quand bien même il n'y avait plus aucune guerre à mener. Jaime aimait le poids de son arme dans le creux de sa main, il aimait l'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines, il se sentait vivant, plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait été depuis son réveil.

Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, pourtant.

Brienne devenait de plus en plus distraite à mesure que les jours passaient, puis les semaines. Elle passait de longues heures enfermée dans sa chambre, n'avalait plus rien pendant le dîner, et Jaime en vint à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de mal.

Un matin, il comprit enfin ce qui tourmentait l'esprit de Brienne.

Alors que le soleil se levait à peine, elle l'entraîna à l'extérieur et s'arrêta au bord de la mer.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Je suis enceinte. »

Sa voix n'exprimait rien. Ni peine, ni joie.

Jaime resta planté là un moment, tel une statue de givre, et eut l'impression que les mots de Brienne étaient brûlants. Ses yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur son ventre encore plat.

Il ne lui demanda pas si elle était sûre, ne lui demanda certainement pas si l'enfant était de lui.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer en silence. Brienne ne semblait pas attendre de réaction particulière de sa part.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Elle le regarda un long moment, puis haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, » avoua t-elle honnêtement.

Puis, d'une voix plus mesurée, elle lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Il cligna des yeux, surpris qu'elle lui demande son avis. Comme toujours, elle sembla deviner ses pensées.

« Je n'ai pas conçu cet enfant toute seule. »

Jaime en fut plus touché qu'il ne le laissa transparaître, mais même cette étrange émotion ne parvint pas à dissiper son trouble.

« Je... je n'en sais rien, » soupira t-il.

Brienne hocha distraitement la tête et, après un dernier regard, s'éloigna. Jaime plaqua la main contre un tronc d'arbre et laissa le givre lui brûler la peau.

.

Ils ne parlèrent pas de l'enfant dans les jours qui suivirent, à tel point que Jaime se demanda presque s'il n'avait pas imaginé la seule conversation qu'ils avaient eue à ce propos. Brienne ne l'évitait pas mais elle ne recherchait pas particulièrement sa compagnie non plus.

Jaime profitait de ses moments de solitude pour réfléchir.

Brienne était enceinte.

Elle portait son enfant.

Il savait qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu devenir mère, elle le lui avait dit, et pourtant elle hésitait, peut-être parce que l'enfant était de lui, peut-être parce qu'il représentait quelque chose qui n'avait pas été qu'une illusion, une passade.

Jaime se surprenait à rêvasser. Il se demandait ce que ça ferait, de pouvoir élever un enfant, de pouvoir le reconnaître, de pouvoir le serrer contre lui, lui raconter des histoires et le tenir par la main.

Et, à chaque fois qu'il reprenait contact avec la réalité, il s'apercevait qu'il souriait.

Il comprit qu'il ne voulait pas que Brienne boive du thé de lune.

Alors, un soir, pendant le dîner, il se tourna vers elle et prit la parole.

« Je... la décision t'appartient, bien sûr... mais sache que si tu décides de le garder... j'en serais très heureux. »

Brienne posa ses couverts et croisa les mains.

« Pourquoi ? »

La question le prit complètement au dépourvu, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie la blessure encore à vif dans ses yeux saphir, les cicatrices sanglantes de l'abandon, celles qui ne s'étaient toujours pas refermées. Plus honteux que jamais, Jaime se leva et vint lentement s'agenouiller face à elle. Il lui prit la main et la serra – elle le laissa faire.

« J'en serais très heureux parce que... parce que cet enfant est un enfant de l'amour. »

Deux petites larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de Brienne.

« Tu n'as jamais été un lot de consolation ou un second choix. _Jamais_ , tu m'entends ? »

Et par ces mots il lui signifia ce qu'il avait ressenti à l'époque, ce qu'il ressentait toujours, il l'avait aimée, véritablement aimée et quelque chose était né de cet amour, il n'en restait pas que des larmes et un amer goût de trahison – il y avait encore quelque chose à sauver.

Lorsque Brienne acquiesça, ses larmes avaient tracé deux sillons humides sur ses joues. Tout doucement, Jaime posa la main sur son ventre.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus.

Comme une promesse.

.

Quelque chose avait changé.

C'était ce que Jaime pensait chaque matin lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux.

Quelque chose avait changé et ce quelque chose avait été salvateur pour lui. Le monde ne lui semblait plus aussi gris, désormais, plus aussi triste.

Le givre était toujours là mais, dans son cœur, il fondait encore et encore.

Un sentiment était revenu, un sentiment qu'il pensait écrasé par les pierres dans les souterrains du Donjon Rouge, ces mêmes pierres qui avaient décidé de l'épargner.

L'espoir.

Brienne semblait plus heureuse, elle aussi, elle lui souriait plus volontiers et, parfois, il la voyait se frotter le ventre d'un air pensif et légèrement inquiet. Dans ces moments-là, il recouvrait sa main de la sienne et il lui offrait un sourire rassurant.

« Tout va bien se passer, » murmurait-il. « Tu verras. »

Jaime savait qu'il lui en demandait beaucoup, il lui demandait de lui faire _confiance_ , quand bien même il l'avait trahie, quand bien même il avait détruit cette foi totale qu'elle avait jadis en lui. Peut-être que les mêmes pensées traversaient l'esprit de Brienne parce que l'ombre du doute voilait toujours son regard bleu, parce que ses saphirs prenaient toujours la teinte de l'amertume, mais tout cela n'était que passager.

A chaque fois, Brienne se reprenait et acquiesçait timidement.

Un jour, elle entrelaça leurs doigts et, avec beaucoup d'hésitation, elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Jaime en eut le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Je te fais confiance. »

Cette confession le laissa sans voix.

« Vraiment ? Après... »

_Après ce que je t'ai fait ?_

Elle soupira longuement.

« Il faut bien recommencer quelque part... tu ne crois pas ? »

Ému, il hocha la tête et, à son tour, l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Regarde, » souffla Brienne en pointant du doigt les branches de l'arbre sous lequel ils se tenaient.

Des bourgeons commençaient à apparaître.

.

Le ventre de Brienne gonflait et la neige fondait.

Le printemps serait bientôt là.

Leur enfant naîtrait quand les premières fleurs écloraient.

Jaime aimait voir là un signe. Brienne se moquait de lui et le trouvait superstitieux mais il insistait. Elle répliquait qu'il était têtu. Il disait qu'il était tout simplement optimiste.

Il aimait ces instants où ils se chamaillaient, il aimait retrouver une petite part de leur complicité, il aimait avoir l'impression que rien n'avait véritablement changé entre eux.

Ce n'était pas vrai, bien sûr, mais tout comme la neige fondait et les fleurs éclosaient, la confiance pouvait renaître.

Un après-midi, Brienne se sentit mal et dut aller s'allonger. Lorsque Jaime entra d'un pas hésitant dans sa chambre, elle était recroquevillée sur son lit.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

« Je me sens juste un peu barbouillée, aujourd'hui. Rien de grave. »

Jaime fronça les sourcils et, sans prévenir, colla sa bouche contre la peau tendue de son ventre arrondi.

« Tu rends ta mère malade, tu sais... mais nous t'aimons quand même et nous avons hâte que tu sois là. »

« Ça chatouille, » pouffa Brienne.

Jaime redressa la tête et rit à son tour avant de s'étendre à ses côtés. Il enfouit le visage dans sa nuque et passa le bras gauche autour de son ventre.

Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

.

Un jour, alors que Jaime était parti à la recherche de Brienne sur l'île, il la surprit en train de se baigner dans la mer. Elle avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille – il détourna pudiquement le regard de sa poitrine nue.

« Tu n'as pas froid ? » demanda t-il.

« Un peu... mais c'est supportable. »

Un timide soleil brillait dans le ciel bleu pâle.

« Tu... tu ne veux pas me rejoindre ? »

Surpris, il releva la tête.

« Après tout... nous avons déjà pris un bain ensemble. »

Son sourire était encourageant. Jaime ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il hésitait. Elle avait raison, après tout. Par ailleurs, il connaissait son corps aussi bien qu'elle connaissait le sien – si jamais il oubliait ce détail, son ventre gonflé serait là pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

Il se décida au bout de quelques secondes.

L'eau lui parut glaciale quand il entra dans la mer et il frissonna violemment.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter ça, » lui dit-il en la rejoignant.

« Serais-tu fait de sucre ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pas à ma connaissance. De rouille, plutôt, » soupira t-il.

Brienne se tourna vers lui et lui saisit le menton pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu n'es pas _rouillé_ , Jaime. »

« Je suis un vieux lion gris, quoi que tu en dises. »

« Tu n'es ni vieux, ni gris. »

« Menteuse. »

« Je ne mens jamais. »

Jaime fut forcé de s'incliner. Il la laissa avoir le dernier mot sans regrets. Leurs corps s'étaient rapprochés presque inconsciemment. Il déglutit lorsqu'il sentit ses seins contre son torse.

Toute la neige avait fondu dans les yeux de Brienne. Quelque chose l'avait remplacée.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait bien à une flamme.

Et Jaime n'avait plus froid du tout, désormais.

Il brûlait.

Leurs visages étaient proches, si proches.

 _Trop_ proches.

« Brienne... » commença t-il.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

Lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes, Jaime eut la sensation de ne plus toucher terre. Il lui rendit son baiser avec ferveur et se pressa un peu plus contre elle. Brienne enfouit les mains dans ses cheveux, il posa la sienne sur sa joue.

« Tu es un idiot, Jaime Lannister, » dit-elle quand ils s'écartèrent, à bout de souffle. « Tu es un idiot, et je sais que je ne devrais pas mais... je t'aime. Je t'aime à en crever. »

Il appuya son front contre le sien et le sel de ses larmes se dissolut dans celui de la mer.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Jaime ne s'était pas senti aussi léger que des lustres – aussi _vivant_.

.

Jaime aimait Brienne et elle l'aimait aussi, ils étaient réunis et ils allaient bientôt accueillir un enfant – ceci paraissait être la promesse d'une vie simple, une vie dépourvue d'or et de sang, une vie qui sentirait bon le parfum des fleurs, mais Jaime savait très bien que _simple_ n'était pas un mot qui serait jamais capable de définir leur relation, et encore moins lui-même.

Il était un homme brisé et torturé, un homme qui commençait à peine à se reconstruire, un homme hanté par son passé qui contemplait le sang sur ses mains et son âme chaque jour, un homme qui voyait le reflet de ses propres erreurs dans les yeux de la femme qu'il aimait.

Jaime était parti et, même si Brienne savait qu'il était désolé, même si elle trouvait la force de lui pardonner un jour, même si elle l'aimait, il avait la triste certitude que cette terrible tache sur son cœur ne pourrait jamais s'effacer totalement.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'eau et se rhabillèrent, il ne sut quoi faire. Comment devait-il se comporter, à présent ? Les souvenirs de leur temps passé à Winterfell lui semblaient aussi proches que lointains, et la situation était bien différente à présent. Brienne sembla deviner son embarras et lui offrit un petit sourire.

« J'ai bien envie de m'entraîner, pas toi ? »

Il haussa un sourcil, jeta un œil à son ventre rond. Brienne roula des yeux, agacée.

« Je suis enceinte, Jaime, pas infirme. Je veux tenir une épée autant que possible avant de devenir énorme. »

Une petite flamme brillait dans ses yeux saphir, quelque chose qui lui rappelait qu'elle était une guerrière forte, une guerrière presque invincible, certainement pas une petite chose fragile qu'on doit sans cesse surveiller.

« Je sais. Je suis inquiet pour toi et pour le bébé, c'est tout. »

Elle se radoucit.

« Nous irons doucement, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête et tous deux brandirent leur épée.

Lorsqu'ils croisèrent le fer, Jaime cessa pour un temps de regretter le passé et de s'inquiéter pour l'avenir.

Il combattait à l'épée avec Brienne. En cet instant, ils étaient comme deux chevaliers libérés de leurs chaînes et de leur tristesse.

Et ils s'aimaient.

C'était tout ce qui comptait.

.

Lorsque vint la nuit, Jaime hésita avant de suivre Brienne dans sa chambre. N'était-ce pas trop tôt pour qu'ils dorment de nouveau côte à côte ? Sa présence n'allait-elle pas lui rappeler ce triste soir où il avait quitté le lit à pas de loup ? Brienne semblait avoir eu la même pensée.

Elle aussi hésitait.

Elle finit par hausser les épaules et lui faire signe de la suivre alors qu'ils se tenaient dans le couloir depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

« Nous n'allons pas y passer la nuit, » dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Jaime n'était toujours pas sûr de lui. Il avait déjà enlacé Brienne, bien sûr, il l'avait déjà enlacée dans cette chambre, dans ce lit, mais c'était en pleine journée – c'était _différent_.

« Je peux t'entendre penser, » soupira t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Il haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise. Brienne, sans plus longtemps faire attention à lui, s'allongea et croisa les mains sur son ventre. Le silence pesait lourdement sur eux.

Jaime jeta un œil vers la porte, songea un instant à sortir de la pièce – à choisir la facilité.

Il secoua la tête.

Il ne voulait plus être lâche.

Il l'avait déjà bien trop été.

Brienne tourna légèrement la tête vers lui lorsqu'il s'allongea à ses côtés. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant un long moment. Jaime ne tenta pas de la toucher, n'envisagea certainement pas d'aller plus loin aujourd'hui, et se contenta de soutenir calmement son regard.

Au bout d'un moment, Brienne se rapprocha de lui et posa la tête sur son épaule avant de passer un bras autour de lui.

« Bonne nuit, Jaime. »

Ses lèvres déposèrent un baiser sur son front, un baiser si léger qu'il douta qu'elle s'en soit aperçue.

« Bonne nuit, Brienne. »

Le sommeil dans lequel il sombra fut léger et sans rêves – sans cauchemars.

.

Peu de choses changèrent, si bien que Jaime se demandait parfois si leur relation avait réellement pris un nouveau tournant, mais il suffisait que Brienne enroule les bras autour de sa taille et lui donne un doux baiser pour qu'il s'en souvienne.

Et à chaque fois que ça arrivait, il souriait.

Brienne, en revanche, souriait de moins en moins, comme si quelque chose la tracassait, et Jaime prit peur. Regrettait-elle d'avoir pris la décision de l'embrasser, de lui accorder une seconde chance ?

Peut-être s'était-elle souvenue qu'il était haïssable et qu'il ne méritait pas son amour.

Le cœur douloureux, il se résolut à lui en parler un soir, alors qu'elle était blottie contre lui.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, » soupira t-elle.

Elle posa une main sur son ventre rond.

« Je ne vais pas y arriver, Jaime. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Je ne vais pas arriver à être mère. Je... tu sais que je n'ai jamais voulu le devenir. Je ne sais pas comment faire, je ne sais pas... »

« _Brienne_ , » l'interrompit-il doucement mais fermement.

Il recouvrit sa main de la sienne.

« Tu sais... moi non plus, je ne sais pas comment faire, » s'esclaffa t-il, affreusement gêné. « Je... je n'ai jamais été un père pour Joffrey, Tommen et Myrcella. »

Ses mots avaient la saveur du gâchis et des regrets. D'horribles images de mort obscurcirent son esprit tourmenté. Et si l'histoire se répétait ? Et s'il était maudit, destiné à perdre tous ses enfants ? Et si...

Les doigts de Brienne s'entrelaçant aux siens mirent un terme à ce flot destructeur. Jaime se ressaisit.

« Alors... nous apprendrons. Nous trouverons comment faire. Ensemble. D'accord ? »

Ensemble. Il aimait ce mot, il lui évoquait le lever du soleil et l'éclosion d'une fleur.

La naissance d'un enfant.

L'espoir.

Brienne acquiesça lentement.

« D'accord. »

Jaime se pencha et lui donna un long baiser.

.

Une brise légère fit frissonner Jaime quand il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et entra dans la mer. Il lui semblait que l'eau se réchauffait un peu plus chaque jour. Il n'y avait plus du tout de neige, désormais, tout comme le givre avait cessé de faire souffrir son cœur.

Il n'était plus meurtri, prisonnier d'une gaine de glace qui ne pouvait fondre – il était vivant, plus vivant que jamais et il battait, pour Brienne, pour cet enfant qui grandissait dans son ventre. Pour sa famille.

Il regardait l'horizon. Il écrivait régulièrement à Tyrion et brûlait de revoir son petit frère mais il n'avait aucune envie de quitter Torth. Il se sentait bien, ici, loin des cendres de Port-Réal et de l'empire déchu des Lannister, il se sentait revivre, une vie à laquelle il n'aurait sans doute jamais aspiré il y a des années mais qui lui semblait désormais être une évidence.

Il était heureux, ici.

Et il voulait que ça continue.

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, comme pour le retenir. Brienne posa la tête sur son épaule. Il sentait son ventre gonflé dans son dos – il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« N'envisage pas une seule seconde de partir, » murmura t-elle. « Parce que je ne te laisserai pas faire... _nous_ ne te laisserons pas faire. »

Jaime se retourna et se sentit chavirer quand il croisa son regard déterminé, ces saphirs brillants où il se noierait pour l'éternité s'il le pouvait.

« Je sais, » sourit-il.

Brienne l'avait laissé partir une fois et elle n'avait pas l'intention de commettre la même erreur.

Jaime songea qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de le retenir – il n'avait l'intention d'aller nulle part.

Il ne le lui dit pas – elle le comprit. Elle le comprit quand il l'embrassa passionnément et se pressa contre elle, elle le comprit quand il lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille et lui répéta qu'il l'aimait.

« Je ne partirai que le jour où tu ne voudras plus de moi, » affirma t-il en s'écartant légèrement.

Brienne s'esclaffa.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas pressé de t'en aller, alors. »

Jaime était pressé que beaucoup de choses adviennent.

Il était pressé que l'hiver tire enfin sa révérence et que le printemps vienne les envelopper de ses parfums capiteux.

Il était pressé que Brienne pose de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un long baiser fiévreux et plein d'amour.

Il était pressé que leur enfant vienne au monde, pressé de le rencontrer.

Mais il n'était pas pressé de partir, non. Il ne le serait jamais.

.

Une nuit, leurs baisers se firent encore plus passionnés, encore plus langoureux et Jaime songea que s'il restait encore du givre sur leurs cœurs, il aurait assurément fondu. Brienne perçut une légère hésitation chez lui. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et le regarda longuement. Encore une fois, aucune parole ne fut nécessaire.

Brienne lui faisait confiance.

Elle l'aimait autant qu'il l'aimait et il lui avait promis qu'il ne partirait plus jamais – elle le croyait.

Elle le croyait, elle l'aimait, et elle recommença à l'embrasser.

Jaime ne pouvait que lui rendre ses baisers.

Leur étreinte lui fit l'effet d'un doux soleil de printemps, quelque chose d'un peu timide, de rassurant, quelque chose de délicieux. Une sensation de béatitude courait dans ses veines quand il retomba à ses côtés.

« Je t'aime, » souffla t-il.

Jaime ne pouvait se débarrasser totalement de l'impression qu'il ne la méritait pas.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Mais Brienne l'aimait, alors il décida de ne plus y penser. Elle voulait de lui, elle avait choisi de garder le fruit de leur amour et elle lui faisait confiance.

Peut-être qu'il devait enfin commencer à croire en lui-même.

.

Un soir, Jaime et Brienne se rendirent à l'extérieur et s'assirent sur un rocher pour regarder le coucher du soleil, mais il s'en désintéressa bien vite. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de Brienne. Même si elle ne l'utilisait plus depuis quelques mois à présent – de bien trop longs mois, disait-elle – elle avait emporté Féale avec elle et caressait sa lame.

Cette épée, c'était le symbole du chemin qu'elle avait parcouru depuis le temps où elle était une petite fille moquée par tous en raison de son apparence physique. On l'avait sous-estimée, on l'avait jugée incapable d'être une dame comme il faut tout comme on l'avait jugée incapable de se battre aussi bien qu'un homme.

Brienne n'était pas devenue une dame.

Elle était devenue un chevalier.

Elle avait détrompé tous ces hommes qui l'avaient regardée de haut et avaient murmuré des insultes dans son dos.

Et Jaime se sentait _fier_.

 _C'est moi qui l'ai adoubée_ , songea t-il avec émotion.

Une bouffée de chaleur fit battre son cœur plus vite.

« Épouse-moi. »

Brienne sursauta et Jaime sursauta aussi. Les mots lui avaient échappé sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Brienne le dévisageait avec prudence, ne sachant que répondre.

« Épouse-moi, » répéta t-il avec encore plus d'assurance.

Sa main s'était arrêtée sur la lame de Féale. Il s'approcha et la recouvrit de la sienne.

« Je... je... »

S'il avait un temps eu l'intention de se lancer dans un discours où il révélait l'ampleur des sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard, cette idée le quitta aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Jaime s'esclaffa, gêné.

« Bon sang, je ne suis pas doué pour ça... »

Brienne lui sourit d'un air encourageant.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime et... je veux que tu sois ma femme. Je veux passer le reste de mes jours avec toi. Je... je sais que je t'ai fait du mal. Beaucoup de mal... mais je t'assure que ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Je serai là pour toi, et pour le bébé. Je... je... »

Il bafouillait et se mélangeait les pinceaux, se sentait rougir. Attendrie, Brienne posa une main sur sa joue.

« Tu es un idiot, Jaime Lannister, » murmura t-elle, la voix pleine d'émotion. « Mais je t'aime aussi. Et... je te pardonne. »

Et ce fut comme si un énorme poids lui était finalement ôté. Des étincelles de vie illuminèrent les émeraudes aussi bien que les saphirs. Brienne se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Et... » reprit-il, hésitant.

« Et... »

Elle fit mine d'hésiter quelques secondes mais son air espiègle trahissait ce qui se trouvait dans son cœur.

« Et... je veux t'épouser. »

Tous les deux baissèrent les yeux vers son ventre rond. Le bébé serait bientôt là, ce n'était qu'une question de semaines.

Jaime se demanda s'il était possible d'être plus heureux.

.

Le mariage eut lieu un matin clair et ensoleillé. Tyrion était venu de Port-Réal pour y assister et c'est avec émotion que Jaime enlaça son petit frère.

« Je suis tellement content pour toi, » murmura Tyrion. « Tu mérites d'être heureux. »

Jaime songea un instant à lui dire qu'il ne méritait pas d'être heureux parce qu'il était quelqu'un d'haïssable et que ça ne changerait jamais.

Un instant seulement.

Dans les yeux de Brienne, il n'était pas haïssable, et ses yeux étaient désormais tout ce qui lui importait. L'image fugace de son ventre lui apparut – _presque tout_.

Elle croyait en lui, et Jaime croyait en elle.

Il sourit à Tyrion.

« Merci, petit frère. Je suis heureux que tu sois venu aujourd'hui. »

« Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde. »

Comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient revus depuis la bataille, une étrange sensation de vide vint creuser une petite fissure sur leurs cœurs, comme s'il leur manquait quelque chose pour être au complet. Tyrion posa une main sur son épaule.

« Elle voudrait que tu sois heureux, j'en suis sûr. »

Jaime ne sut que répondre.

« Il n'y avait pas que du mauvais, en elle. »

Il acquiesça douloureusement.

« Je sais. »

Il se sentit un peu plus léger alors qu'il se mettait en route vers le Septuaire de Torth.

.

Lorsqu'ils prononcèrent leurs vœux et s'embrassèrent longuement, Jaime ne put s'empêcher de poser la main sur le ventre de Brienne.

Cet enfant était un enfant de l'amour.

Un homme haïssable ne pouvait pas produire quelque chose d'aussi beau, pas vrai ?

.

Jaime fut étonné lorsque Tyrion lui apprit qu'il allait rester quelque temps à Torth.

« Tu n'espérais pas te débarrasser de moi si rapidement, quand même ? » fit-il d'une expression faussement indignée. « Je veux être le premier à rencontrer mon neveu, ou ma nièce. »

« Techniquement, tu seras le troisième... » le corrigea Jaime, légèrement moqueur.

Tyrion roula des yeux. Touché par ses paroles, Jaime l'attira contre lui.

« Tu deviens sentimental, mon frère, » sourit Tyrion avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

« Et... c'est une mauvaise chose ? »

Lorsque Tyrion s'écarta, il souriait toujours.

« Non. C'est une très bonne chose. »

.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas mis ta main d'or ? »

Brienne poussa un nouveau hurlement et Jaime manqua de l'imiter quand elle lui broya les phalanges.

« Pardon ? » demanda t-il, pris au dépourvu.

« Si j'avais serré ta main d'or, je ne t'aurais pas fait mal. »

Jaime porta la main de Brienne à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser.

« Il n'y a pas de raison que tu sois la seule à souffrir. »

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là, tous les deux ? Une heure ? Deux ? Cinq ? Jaime avait complètement perdu le compte. L'angoisse lui tordait le cœur. Il n'y avait pas eu de complications pour le moment mais il savait à quel point tout pouvait basculer en quelques instants – le fantôme de sa mère vint brièvement le hanter.

« Tu te débrouilles très bien, » l'encouragea t-il alors qu'elle se remettait à pousser.

Il crevait d'angoisse.

Il avait répété à Brienne que tout allait bien se passer, qu'ils allaient savoir comment bien s'occuper du bébé et il y croyait, bien sûr qu'il y croyait mais là, alors qu'il était sur le point de rencontrer son fils ou sa fille, les doutes se déversaient en torrents sur lui. Brienne, les traits tordus par la souffrance, se tourna vers lui.

Malgré la douleur, elle trouva la force de sourire.

« Ça va aller, Jaime... ça va aller... »

Il ignorait qui elle tentait de convaincre – lui ou elle-même.

Jaime lui rendit son sourire.

« Bien sûr. »

Il doutait, il doutait beaucoup, mais il croyait, aussi.

Il croyait en eux – en leur famille.

Il ne savait pas comment mais il allait faire en sorte que tout se passe bien. Ceci était sans doute sa dernière bataille et il allait s'employer à la remporter.

Lorsque les pleurs du bébé déchirèrent la nuit calme, toutes ses craintes s'évanouirent pour un temps, presque comme par magie.

Leur enfant était né, il hurlait, il pleurait – il allait bien.

 _Elle_ allait bien.

« Une fille, » souffla Brienne, émerveillée elle aussi.

« Une guerrière, » dit Jaime en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. « Comme sa mère. »

Épuisée, elle lui sourit faiblement.

Jaime l'embrassa sur le front et lui répéta qu'il l'aimait.

.

Jaime avait toujours peur. Il était toujours un peu brisé, certains de ses cauchemars le hanteraient pour toujours et certaines cicatrices ne guériraient jamais tout à fait.

Mais Jaime était heureux, aussi. Il avait obtenu quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pensé mériter – le pardon. Il avait épousé la femme qu'il aimait et serrait à présent sa fille contre lui alors qu'il se promenait sur l'île avec Brienne et Tyrion pour la première fois depuis sa naissance.

Le soleil le réchauffait agréablement, le bruit des vagues l'apaisait et les voix de Tyrion et Brienne qui discutaient étaient sans nul doute le son qu'il préférait entendre.

Au bout d'un moment, Jaime s'immobilisa. Quelque chose avait retenu son attention. Ému, il s'accroupit.

« Les premières fleurs sont là, Arianne, » murmura t-il à sa fille.

L'hiver était terminé. Arianne était arrivée en même temps que le printemps. Et, même si Brienne persistait à n'y voir qu'une superstition, Jaime était persuadé que c'était un signe.

Le signe que tout irait bien.


End file.
